Drawn to you
by Romance-Gurl
Summary: Kate Gregory suddenly falls in love with the smart and gorgeous, Rex Phillis. But what happens when Rex' ex-best friend, Stacie Prudence tries to steal Rex from Kate. A love story about two people who never expexted to fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Drawn to you**

**s**top staring. _Stop Staring. _God, he's hot. Kate. Katherine Gregory. Katie. Stop staring.

_Sigh._

I'm staring at Luke Phillis, star hockey player, and the most popular guy in senior class and the whole school. And the hottest. _Well,_ not exactly. He _could _ be the hottest if you don't count his incredibly hot and annoyingly rude brother, Rex Phillis, who's a total nerd and who's sitting next to me. Luke, who's British, is sitting next to his girlfriend, my best friend, Kitty Schuyler. Which I totally don't get. I mean, of course, Kitty's hot but I've always been the hotter than one. And don't mention meaner. Kitty's like a saint. Nice to everyone. Maybe that's why Luke fell for her and not to me.

Anyway, we're in Science class and Rex Phillis, Luke's brother, is my science partner. Not that I chose him (I might have if he didn't annoy me too much). He chose me. Which I totally don't comprehend. Rex is wearing our school shirt which says 'Brice Ezra High' in gold letter against the black background. God, I've always hated that shirt but he could totally pull it off. Heck, he could wear nothing but leaves and he could still pull it off. Which is saying a lot. Anyway, it's not like I would have a problem seeing him wearing nothing but leaves. Wink. Wink.

"Alright, so we'll construct a light bulb using electromagnetism and you'll be in charge of writing our essay and I'll be the one building it. With your occasional help of course," Rex explained and looked at my dark brown eyes with his gorgeous blue/green eyes. "Hello? Kate? Did you hear what I said?"

"What? Oh. Yeah, of course."

He sort of blushed, ran his hands through his golden brown hair and looked away. I can't blame him. Who wouldn't get self-conscious when you see someone staring at you. Which I'm doing right now. I can't stop! He's just so...

"Kate? What do you think?," Rex asked in his heart melting British accent.

Shoot. I was too busy staring at him that I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Huh?"

He ran his hands through his long messy hair. Well, not _that _ long, Maybe three inches of hair sticking out on all places. Scruffy. Hot.

"You're not paying attention, are you? I've been blubbering here for who knows how long and you're not even listening."

God. His nerve. Well, okay, I wasn't listening but it's not my fault he's so gorgeous, it's too painful to even look at him.

"Well, maybe you should stop blubbering," I replied, completely annoyed. "If you wanted a partner who would cooperate well with you, you shouldn't have chose me."

He blushed and looked away again. What was up with that?

"Hey," Stacie Prudence, who's wearing this nerdy pink top and orange capri and glasses and who's so obviously in love with Rex, her best friend, came over to us.

Rex looked up and nodded at Stacie.

"So, Rex," Stacie started. "Maybe we could work together since Kate's not doing so well on that."

She looked at me from head to toe and continued, "And what are you wearing anyway? It's like black all the way."

I glared at her. So. At least I dress good. I was wearing a black corset mini dress and black Vans.

"I think she looks good," Rex defended me.

Stacie and I stared at Rex incredulously. Who ever knew he'd stick up for me. Rex blushes then looked down.

"Thanks," I replied, touched.

Rex nodded.

"So, Rex, want to do something tonight? Like the movies or just hang out or something?" Stacie asked hopefully.

God, I admire that girl's confidence. I can't even go right out like she did.

Rex looked at me and said, "Actually, I just asked Kate to come over to my house tonight. For the project."

"Oh," Stacie looked bummed, still staring at Rex.

He barely even glanced at her. Stacie went back to her desk next to her brother, Alan.

"So is that okay? Tonight?" he looked at me.

"Sure"

"Great"

Then the bell rang for home. Luke and Kitty stood up and went over to me and Rex.

"So, I'll pick you up a six," Rex said quickly.

"Okay"

Luke kissed Kitty and left with his brother.

Kitty looked at me, "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just to work on our project," I replied.

Kitty looked at me as if she thinks I'm lying, "Uhuh."

**MORE COMING SOON...**


	2. Chapter 2

I was wearing a purple T-shirt and short shorts when Rex accidentally spilled water on my shirt.

"God, I'm so sorry, Kate. Here. I'll get you something else to wear."

It's 6:30 in the afternoon and I'm at the Phillis house in Rex' room working on our project. Luke is with Kitty in his room doing who knows what.

Rex went to his drawer and pulled out a clean towel and a white T-shirt.

I took off my wet shirt revealing a black lace bra and started to wipe my skin with a towel when I noticed Rex staring at me. Oops. He's a guy, Kate. He has hormones. And that hormone is telling him, he wants to _fuck_ me right now.

He walked toward me and started kissing me. Good god. That's good. He taste so great. Smells so great. _God._

He's so tall too. He's practically bending over me to be able to kiss me. He's probably 6 feet over and I'm just 5 feet and inches.

He pressed his body closer and tighter against mine and gripped my waist.

I kissed him back. Hard. I clutched his messy hair and pulled his lips tighter and harder against mine.

We made out for like ten minutes, exploring each others mouths using each others tongues until we decided to go farther.

He grabbed my legs and pulled it up to his waist. He carried me to his bed to lay me down while he went to his desk to grab a condom. He put the condom under his pillow and started to take my clothes off quickly. I admired his body as he took off his clothes too giving me no chance to do it. So that's what you want, huh? You want to be in charge. Humph. Fine then. Soon, we were grinding and writhing with each other. I went lower his body and grabbed his cock and started to rub my hands up and down it.

"God. Kate. _Oh God!_"

I leaned my head toward his lower body, licked his throbbing erection and put it inside my mouth, tasting him up and down, focusing on the head until he held my head tighter and cummed right in my mouth.

Rex was breathing hard as if he can't wait to get inside me. Well, I can't wait too.

He turned me around so he's on top of me and kissed me hard as if he hasn't eaten for days. He brought three fingers to my wet pussy and started pushing them hard inside me.

"_Rex. _God. _Don't _stop!"

He leaned in and licked my pussy just as I cummed. He slowly sucked his fingers then climbed up to me and started kissing me again. There was so much passion flowing between us. Like the burning sensation, like molten lava. Like fire.

He lifted me and pushed me gently against the headboard of his bed. He kissed my lips, my cheeks, then my ear.

He whispered to me, "Are you cumming, baby? Cuz' I'm hard. Rock hard."

I pulled him toward me and spread my legs indicating him that I am ready. He gripped my legs and pulled them farther apart. He breathed in, closed his eyes and then thrusted himself into me hard, banging my back hard against the headboard. We increased our tempo. His cock moving up, down, in and out of my pussy. We were cumming together. I could feel his semen floating inside my vagina. Then I remembered something.

I grabbed hi cock and pulled it out of my vagina. I took the condom from under the pillow and teared the plastic off of it. I stretched it and put it over his cock.

I grabbed his buttocks and pushed myself against him bringing back his cock inside me.

I kissed him, "Just to be safe."

He chuckled and started thrusting hard against me again. I turned him over so I'm on top of him and pushed myself against him harder and harder.

"_Kate_. God. I love you! So much!"

I laughed and leaned down to him and kissed him. We were laughing and having sex for hours when I woke up with Rex beside me stroking my hair. When he saw that I was awake, he kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"I love you," he whispered

I licked his lips and he chuckled. I smiled as I looked up at him,"I love you, too"

He smiled back.

I've never felt this happy before. _Sigh._ Rex might be rude, but I think now I prefer him from my used-to-be crush, Luke, his brother. I might not have noticed it before but I was actually in love with Rex. Which would explain all the staring.

I looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was 8:36 pm.

"I better get going," I sighed as I leaned my head on his naked chest. "My parents are going to be looking for me."

He kissed me slowly and tenderly. "Alright."

We stood up and put on our clothes. He kissed me again then we went downstairs to find Luke and Kitty watching television sprawled in the couch.

"Hey," I greeted the two of them. "Gotta go. See yah."

"Okay. Bye, Kate," Kitty replied.

"See yah," Luke replied. "Hey, bro. Why are your hair even messier than before?What happened?"

Rex looked at me and said,"You too, Kate."

Kitty stared at us suspiciously. Rex and I blushed.

"Nothing. So, I gotta take Kate home," Rex added quickly.

He opened the car door for me and drove me home.

"So maybe, we'll do it again. I meant the project. And squeeze in some time for...um...you know," Rex blushed.

"Okay. I'd love too. Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup. Right after school."

We arrived at my house. He walked me to our front door and kissed me for about...I don't know...I lost track of time.

We pulled away and grinned at each other.

"I love you," he said.

I hugged him, "And I love you too."

I went inside and watched him drive away before closing the door.

"Who was that?" my mom, Lena asked.

I paused for a beat. "My boyfriend."

Then I walked upstairs and went to lie down on my bed thinking of our hot sex, my boyfriend Rex, his shirt which I'm wearing now which smells like soap and sweet boy smell and the shirt that I left in his room which smells of-well-me.


	3. Chapter 3

"OK. So tell me what happened?" said Kitty

I know I told you she's really nice but once you _really _get to know her, she'll start to show her naughtier side.

I looked at Rex standing by his locker winking at me while talking to Stacie and Alan.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked her, innocently batting my eyelashes a bit.

She looked at me and searched my face for any clues but once she saw I wasn't giving in, she shrugged and walked away.

I saw Rex walking toward me smiling seductively. I smiled back and raised one eyebrow at him. Once he arrived in front of me, he grabbed my waist like a hungry bear and started kissing me. I gently kicked his groin with my knee and laughed.

"Not here," I whispered, still laughing.

He gave me a fake puppy dog face and stroked my hair. "Why not?"

I forced myself to look away from his gorgeous face and caught Stacie, Kitty and Luke staring at Rex and I. I waved at them awkwardly realizing that we did'nt tell them that Rex and I started dating, like, last night. Rex saw me wave at them and mimicked me.

He looked at his watch then bent over me and kissed my lips tenderly, "Love you."

I smiled up at him." Love you too. See you."

Then we went to our classes. Since Kitty, Luke, Rex and me had different classes, I had no one to walk with to Lit class.

"Hey Kate."

I recognized that voice sickly high-pitched voice. Stacie. I looked at her from head to toe and saw that she was wearing a blue puffy shirt and white shorts. I had a slightly colored get-up than usual. I was wearing a yellow loose top and black short shorts. And my usual Vans. Maybe I feel more

sunny today because of Rex. _Rex. _Sigh.

"Sup, Stacie," I replied.

We walked side by side in silence until...

"So, you and Rex, huh? How long?" she asked innocently playing with her dull nails. But I knew she cared. A lot.

"Uhuh. And since last night," I replied casually. There! Take that!

She perked up a little bit. "Last night, huh? What did you do? Did you actually work on your project? Or were the two of you too busy pawing at each others faces and below?"

God. She's annoying.

"Well, we haven't done much on our project. And yes. We just couldn't get our hands off each other."

I looked at her and gave her a ha-take-that-bitch-you-are-not-stealing-my-boyfriend look.

She looked as if she wanted to punch me. "You know what? I bet you made the first move

and he didn't want to at first. Cuz' he's not the type of guy to fall for girls like _you_," she smiled at me in a ha-there-you-bitch way.

I actually felt bad for what I was about to say next. But if she could be brave enough to say that, I would be too. " Is that what you thought? Cuz' last time I checked, when he spilled water on my shirt, he was the first one to kiss me. He was the one who got _too_ caught up by pleasure that he forgot the condom. Lucky you, I remembered it. He was the first once to say 'I love you'. Why'd you think he didn't like me? Cuz' from the way I see it, he certainly does. He's crazy for me and me to him. Maybe the reason you said that was because, once, you made a move on him and he pulled away."

Phew. That was long. And harsh.

Finally, we arrived at Lit class and sat down as far away from each other.

Once the bell rang, I started to walk to the door when Stacie grabbed my arm and made me face her.

" Look, Just because you're hot and all doesn't mean you get all the guys you want. OK, you can go after all the guys you want but Rex. So I'm just warning you, you piece of shit. Rex will be mine. And once the two of you break up, I'll make sure his dick ends up inside my pussy, not yours."

Ha! She wish!

"Hey, Kate," Rx came up to me and kissed my lips for a couple of seconds. I smirked at Stacie.

"Um. Hello? Rex? Stacie here. I swear, since yesterday you stopped noticing me," Stacie crossed her up across her flat chest.

Rex looked at Stacie and crunched up his cute little bushy brows. "What's up with you?"

Stacie glared at Rex. "What's up with- You know what? Never mind."

And with that Stacie walked away with her lips pouting.

I laughed.

Rex smiled at me. "What happened?"

I hugged his hot body. "Oh nothing much. Just got into a screaming fight with Stacie over you."

He looked taken aback for a second. "Over me?"

I kissed his chin with the sexy faint stubble. "Yes, you! What, do you think she kept staring at you because you...you looked like King Kong in the movie. Cuz' trust me, you look way _way _better than King Kong."

He laughed and led me to our next class, Science.

"She likes you, you know," I said.

He looked unfazed. "I know. But I don't like her. I like you. Wait a minute. I _love_ you."

I laughed and said that I love him too.

We walked inside science class. I saw Stacie on her desk next to her brother, Alan, pouting and I saw Luke and Kitty raising their brows at Rex and I in a we-know-you're-dating and we-know-what-you-did-last-night way. Rex and I just smiled and took our seat next to each other with him rubbing my legs and me rubbing his crotch.


	4. Chapter 4

"So maybe we should start the project tomorrow...or...next...year," Rex, my hot boyfriend, who is fucking me on the backseat of his car breathed.

I chuckled then pushed myself harder against him, "Next year, huh? Then we'd fail. What happened to Mr. Smart Guy who only cares about grades and not making love with his girlfriend."

He fucked me harder. "Well, I've always wanted to make love to you so I'm fulfilling my lifelong dream."

I chuckled and we continued banging against each other for hours then he gently pulled out his cock out from my wet pussy.

We put our clothes on and drove to his house.

We were almost done with our project when Luke banged open the door carrying Kitty and making out with each other.

Rex and I looked at each other and chuckled. Kitty and Luke must have heard us because they blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Sorry," Kitty apologized.

I tried to hide a smile, "No prob."

"So," Luke looked at our finished electromagnetic-powered light bulb and the stacks of paper I worked on. "You guys are done."

Rex faked coughed and seductively tugged on my red skirt. I tried to hide a smile slowly forming on my lips.

"So," I started.

Rex finished off for me, "We'll go."

Then Rex and I ran hand in hand upstairs toward his bedroom. I kissed him on his doorway. He carried me, kicked his door with his foot and we started amusing each other every possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty and I were in my bedroom doing our homework and gossiping when the phone rang. I put down my pen and paper and grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

Then a familiar wicked voice spoke, "Hey there, Kate. It's Stacie here. Oh, and by the way, my calling cuz' you're boyfriend is at my house right now thinking he was going to tutor Alan. Oh, you know my brother, didn't get the brain that I have. But Rex is actually going to have sex with me. Just wanted to let you know. I'll call you again once we're done and tell you every single detail about it. Alright. Bye!"

And right then I fumed and lost my temper. No way is she going to touch my property, that girl dog.

"Kittz, I gotta go. A beyotch is trying to steal my boyfriend," I told my best friend.

"Who?" she asked curiously.

I grabbed a toothpick just in case I have to poke someone.

"Stacie Prudence."

I drove to Stacie's house and was surprised to see Rex slamming open Stacie's door looking very angry.

I ran to my boyfriend and kissed him, "What happened? Did she touch you?"

He snickered, "Never."

Then he pulled me against him and kissed me long and hard until he calmed down. It's really flattering how he could feel better by just kissing me.

Then I heard Stacie run toward us. "What the heck do you see in that girl?"

Rex stepped in front of me and faced Stacie completely mad. He pointed at Stacie's face and started screaming at her, "You want to know why? She's beautiful inside and out. She can be annoying sometimes but I love that about her. I think it's really adorable. She always know how to make me laugh and feel better and I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her which was in 4th grade. She's everything you will never be. You know what? You disgust me, Stacie. I don't even know how I became friends with you because obviously you were never a friend to me."

Rex grabbed my hand and walked toward my car. He opened the passenger door for me, kissed me lightly and told me he loves me. He walked toward the driver seat and drove us to Declly's, a very hip fast food restaurant.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

He hugged me and said, "For our first date."


End file.
